The Journey to Search You
by Al Landers
Summary: Kehidupan itu indah dengan kejahatan dan kebaikan tetapi cinta adalah bunganya, tak beranjak naik namun tak bisa turun... Sampai aku bisa menemukanmu dan merangkulnya di dalam sanubariku Holy Roman Empire, my only love


**Feliciano PoV**

Tetes air matanya kini mengalir ke sebuah timbangan emas nan murni, kini tetes demi tetes berkumpul di timbangan itu dengan indah nan berseni. Kini ia sudah pergi, tak akan bertemu dengannya lagi. Ketika ia menatapku dengan garang. Ketika ia terlihat malu-malu. Ketika ia memberi hal-hal yang indah padaku pula.

Kini ia pergi ke medan perang, pergi untuk membela bangsanya, pergi untuk kebanggaan yang akan terukir dalam sejarah. Sudah berkali-kali aku menolak untuk memenuhi tuntutan negaranya yang satu ini ... Aku selalu teringat akan Kakek Roma yang pulang dengan luka dalam nan menyeramkan. Ketika ia membalutnya untuk menutupi luka itu dariku. Dan ketika ia tersenyum padaku. Kehilanganku yang kedua kalinya. Aku ingin merasakan hangat kasihmu, ketika kita bersama dahulu ...

_Holy Roman Empire_

_My Only Love_

_Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya_

_Warning: Love, Hate, the journey_

_The Journey to Search You_

Malaikat beralis tebal itu kini menatap cermin ajaibnya. Melihat perpisahan dua hati yang tak akan bersatu kembali. Baju putih yang membalut tubuhnya, tongkat bintang yang ia taruh di meja teh. Sambil menatap ia sesekali menghirup tehnya dengan perlahan. Terkadang ia ingin menolong orang-orang dengan pengertian seperti ini. Hatinya terlalu sulit untuk melihat mereka terpisah. Untuk kali ini ia meraih tongkat bintangnya. Kali ini ia akan menolong kekasih hati lalu mengucapkan manteranya dalam bahasa Yunani demi menghidupkan kembali sang kekasih yang mati dalam perang. Mati dalam kehormatan ...

_"Να είστε ζωντανός να είναι πραγματικό"_

Lelaki itu terbangun di dalam badai salju yang besar. Matanya yang kuning berusaha melihat keadaan sekitarnya dengan jelas. Hujan salju kini masih saja mengguyur dengan lebatnya ketika ia membuka matanya kembali. Ia mulai bertanya-tanya mengenai dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak mengenali dirinya sendiri. Siapa dirinya? Seperti apa masa lalunya? Kenapa ia ada di bawah hujan dengan luka-luka yang cukup lebar? Ia mencari-cari identitas apa yang bisa ia gunakan untuk mengetahui dirinya sendiri sampai ia melihat seorang pemuda berambut putih. Seorang pemuda bermata merah dengan balutan pakaian berwarna merah dan celana berwarna hitam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Bodoh? Hujan salju sangat deras sedangkan kau hanya terdiam termenung di bawahnya. Kau bisa sakit keras karena ini," katanya sambil menopang tubuh sang lelaki yang kini lemah dan terluka. Ia membalut luka-lukanya lalu membaringkannya di sebuah tempat tidur dan mulai membuat api unggun serta menyiapkan beberapa botol bir.

"Kau tidak _awesome_ dalam keadaan luka begini. Dan bodohnya kau malah berjalan di tengah hujan salju yang lebat," katanya sambil meneguk bir ke dalam kerongkongannya yang kering. Sedangkan kini lelaki yang tengah terduduk di tempat tidur itu hanya terdiam, tidak tahu apa yang akan ia katakan.

"Siapa kau dan siapa aku?" ia bertanya dengan pandangan kosong. Ia menatap bir yang diberikan oleh orang asing yang baru saja ia temukan, bahkan menganggap orang yang baru saja ia temui aneh dan sangat berisik.

"Oh, namaku Gilbert Beilschmidt. Kalau kau mau kau boleh jadi adikku yang _awesome,_ kesesese," katanya dengan senyum yang terasa aneh bagi pemuda yang kini masih saja duduk di tempat tidur.

Gilbert kini menatap heran pemuda yang baru saja ia temukan. Pemuda itu sama sekali tidak meminum bir yang baru saja ia berikan,"Minum saja bir nya kesesesese, tidak kuberi racun kok," katanya sekali lagi sebelum mulai meneguk tetes terakhir dari botol bir miliknya.

Pemuda itu kini mulai meminum bir miliknya seteguk demi seteguk,"Hangat," katanya sambil meminum kembali bir miliknya sampai pada tetes terakhir. Gilbert hanya tertawa melihat tingkah laku pemuda yang baru saja ia selamatkan.

"Ya sudah. Kurasa kau tidak memiliki tempat tinggal, karena itu kau akan kuangkat sebagai adik. Kau kuberi nama Ludwig Beilschmidt, kesesese," ucap sang albino.

Mulai saat itu pemuda itu memiliki identitas kembali sebagai seorang pemuda Jerman bernama Ludwig Beilschmidt. Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum menatap orang yang telah menyelamatkannya dan mengangkatnya sebagai seorang adik.

"_Κρατήστε τη νεολαία ζωντανή_"

Malaikat beralis tebal itu tersenyum melihat perbuatannya. Kini hati sang kekasih akan ter-selamatkan. _Ludwig, kau tak akan tahu kapan kau akan kembali mengingat masa lalumu yang kelam. Masa-masa di mana cintamu bersemi kembali dan tumbuh di dalam hatimu_. Senyuman sang malaikat berganti dengan gurat-gurat kesedihan.

Karena ia tahu masa di mana Ludwig yang polos itu akan berubah menjadi kejam, berhati dingin serta beku_. Akan banyak rintangan yang akan kau hadapi Ludwig, demi kekuatan, kehormatan, cinta, dan kasih sayang apa yang akan kau pilih Ludwig._ Kembali ia mengucapkan beberapa patah kata Yunani,

"_Να αγαπάτε, Ludwig_"

Waktu kini telah berlalu, pemuda lugu dan pendiam bernama Ludwig Beilschmidt kini telah menjadi pemuda gagah yang siap akan pertempuran pertamanya yang pertama atas nama Jerman melawan Russia. Saudaranya -Gilbert Beilschmidt- kini hanya dapat membantunya. Kekuatannya dalam peperangan perlahan-lahan semakin berkurang. Tubuhnya kini semakin kurus dan berkurang bobotnya. Ia kini hanya dapat menyemangati adiknya yang kini pergi berperang atas nama negara Jerman dan negara bagian Prussia.

"Aku doakan kau Ludwig agar kau bisa menjadi lebih _awesome_ dalam menghadapi lawan-lawanmu itu," katanya sambil membetulkan jubah perang Ludwig yang akan kembali meninggalkan rumah bertempur untuk membanggakan negara.

"Tentu saja, _Bruder_. Aku akan kuat dan menghadapi musuh-musuhku dengan hebat dan kembali padamu _bruder _... Jaga dirimu baik-baik, _bruder_," katanya sebelum pergi ke luar rumah untuk mengikuti tuntutan negara. Berperang sampai kemenangan yang akan mereka raih.

Maka dengan berbangga hati ia mulai berjalan dengan pasukan-pasukan lainnya. Ia bertemu dengan pemuda Austria yang entah ke mana pun selalu membawa kotak musik tuanya yang melantunkan melodi khas negerinya. Lalu pemudi _Hungary_ yang entah bagaimana dapat melawan musuh-musuhnya walau hanya dengan peralatan dapur seadanya dan sebuah pistol yang jarang ia gunakan kecuali di saat mendesak saja. Kadang ia juga bertemu dengan pemuda Bulgaria orang yang pendiam tapi suka mengakali orang dengan ranting. Dan pemuda dari Kekaisaran Ottoman yang pergi ke mana-mana dengan setangkai bunga tulip di tangannya.

"Kawan-kawan kita sekarang akan melawan musuh kita, Russia. Jadi diharapkan tidak ada main-main dalam pertempuran kita kali ini. Sekali saja kalian melakukan kesalahan, mau atau tidak kalian harus mendapat latihan tambahan setelah perang," Ludwig kini mulai berkata dengan tegas di depan teman-temannya yang kadang sangat sulit diatur dan suka main-main sendiri.

"Boleh aku membawa kotak musikku, Ludwig?" tanya Roderich –nama pemuda Austria itu-sambil mengangkat kotak musik tuanya ke arah Ludwig.

"Asal kau tidak memutarnya ketika kita berperang, aku perbolehkan. Tetapi sampai aku mendengar suara dari kotak musik itu, aku akan memberimu latihan tambahan dan mengambil kotak musikmu itu," kata Ludwig tegas yang malah membuat Roderich tersenyum kecut mendengarnya. Alih-alih merasa takut, ia justru memutar kotak musik lamanya.

"Boleh aku membawa panci kebanggaanku ini, Ludwig?" tanya Elizavetha sambil menunjuk panci kesayangannya sambil memolesnya hingga mengilat.

"Boleh kau membawanya asal panci itu digunakan sebagai alat memasak, bukan untuk memukul kepala musuh kita! Untuk melawan musuh kita gunakan senjata laras panjangmu mengerti! Dan kalian berdua boleh lakukan apa yang kalian mau asal itu berguna selama kita perang. Mengerti?" tukas Ludwig membuat Elizavetha dan dua teman lain hanya dapat tersenyum kecut mendengar perintah dari sang pemuda Jerman.

Perang pun dimulai kembali. Ia bertemu dengan pemuda Russia yang suka tertawa ala kol dan membawa pipa ke mana-mana. Kemudian ia berjumpa pemuda Perancis yang suka menyebar-nyebar bunga mawar ke area pertempuran. Ia juga bertemu dengan pemuda Britania Raya beralis tebal yang terkadang suka membuat pita kesabarannya putus dan pemuda Amerika yang selalu membawa _sandwich_ isi ke mana pun ia berada serta seorang pemuda misterius dari Italia yang baru saja ia temui.

"Austria, Hungary, kalian urus Ivan dan Francis! Bulgaria kauurus makhluk berlemak dari Amerika itu! Dan kau urus sisanya Kekaisaran Ottoman! Aku akan melawan pemuda Italia itu," kata Ludwig yang langsung mendapat anggukan dari teman-temannya.

Ya ini kali pertama kau bertemu dengan pemuda Italia itu. Empat mata. Mata pemuda Italia itu hanya menatap dengan wajahnya yang kosong seperti wajah orang yang menatap arwah yang ia sayangi. Berkali-kali ia menyerang pemuda itu tidak ada satu pun respons sampai pemuda Britania Raya itu membantu menyelamatkan pemuda Italia itu sambil berkata," Kau akan menyesal bila melawannya sampai ia menghembuskan napas terakhirnya, Ludwig."

"Kami menyerah sekarang _git_, tetapi tunggu saja pembalasan kami selanjutnya! Kau akan takluk di bawah kaki kami yang hebat," kata Arthur -pemuda Britania Raya itu- berlari menjauh bersama-sama dengan pemuda lainnya, termasuk si pemuda Italia itu. Wajahnya masih saja menoleh ke arah Ludwig sambil tersenyum sedih tak tahu apa yang mau ia perbuat.

_"η πρώτη συνεδρίαση"_

Masih saja malaikat beralis tebal itu sulit untuk menjauhkan matanya ke arah cermin yang ada di meja tempat ia biasa meminum tehnya. Matanya berkerut manakala mengingat pertemuan pertama Ludwig dan Feliciano. Sepasang kekasih di masa lampau. Di mana keadaan mereka masih kecil sebagai seorang Italia dan _Holy Roman Empire_ yang kini telah terkubur dalam ingatan Ludwig Beilschimdt. Ia masih akan meramalkan peristiwa-peristiwa yang akan terjadi pada pemuda Jerman ini. _Kesedihan yang mendalam akan menyapamu. Kemenangan tanpa hasil. Kehormatan dalam kedukaan. Tapi janganlah kau bersedih. Engkau akan menemukan bibit cinta di dalam hatimu Ludwig bibit cinta yang tak tergantikan. _Kembali ia mengucapkan beberapa patah kata Yunani,

"_Μην είστε λυπημένοι θα υπάρξει ευτυχία_"

Perang kini telah berakhir, panji-panji kemenangan atas Jerman kini menggelora di mana-mana. Ludwig sebagai atasan dalam perang mendapatkan suatu kehormatan besar melalui perang yang telah berhasil ia menangkan. Matanya kini bersinar mendengar atasannya memberikan lencana-lencana penghargaan atas keberanian dan pengorbanan nya dalam perang. Maka ia pulang dalam sukacita yang amat menggembirakan.

Ketukan pertama menyusul pula ketukan-ketukan berikutnya oleh lengan perkasa milik Ludwig Beilschmidt. Tak ada jawaban dari sang Gilbert. Ketukan demi ketukan telah dilancarkan namun tak ada satupun terdengar suara yang ia harapkan. Hatinya kini berdegup kencang. Apa yang terjadi pada saudaranya? Ia mulai membuka paksa pintu itu. Pintu yang terkunci layaknya pintu hatinya dahulu. Pintu yang mengurungnya dalam kegelapan. Maka dengan usaha terakhirnya ia membuka pintu itu dan menemukannya. Ya. Menemukannya tengah terlelap di tempat tidurnya. Ia terlihat sangat lelah.

"_Bruder_, bangunlah. _Bruder_, aku ingin menceritakan kemenangan Jerman, _Bruder_," kata Ludwig kini tengah menggantungkan topinya serta jubah perangnya pada gantungan topi. Tiada suara yang keluar dari mulut sang kakak. Rasa ingin tahunya tergelitik. Ada apa gerangan hingga tak ada sambutan dari saudara tuanya?

"_Bruder_, jangan bohong! _Bruder_ pura-pura tidur bukan? _Bruder_ hanya sandiwara seperti dahulu bukan?" tanya Ludwig menggoncang-goncang-kan tubuh sang kakak yang kini sudah dingin.

"_Bruder_, katakan _awesome_ saja juga tidak apa-apa," kata Ludwig kini mulai meneteskan air matanya," _Bruder,_ katakan sesuatu, cepat!" kata Ludwig kini mulai meneteskan beberapa tetes air mata pada badan yang kini telah mendingin.

Sungguh ia tidak pernah menyangka kebahagiaan, kehormatan, dan kekuasaan yang ia miliki kini tak lagi berarti. Karena pada tubuh dingin di depannyalah ia ingin mempersembahkan segala bentuk prestasi.

Tubuh dingin itu tetap diam sampai tiba-tiba pemuda Italia itu datang dan memasuki kamar Gilbert.

"Gilbert-_san_, aku datang. Aku bawa bir kesukaan Gilbert ve~," katanya sambil membawa sebuah botol bir cukup besar.

Namun senyumannya luntur melihat tubuh dingin orang yang dicarinya. Ia menatap Gilbert dengan pandangan kosong lalu beralih menatap musuh yang membuatnya kalah perang ternyata tengah menangis.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Gilbert-_san_, Ludwig?" tanyanya. Tanpa sadar ia menjatuhkan bir yang sedang dibawanya. Wajah ceria kini berubah menjadi wajah sedih,"Apa yang terjadi padanya? Jawab aku!" pintanya dengan matanya yang merah karena menangis.

"Aku juga baru tahu, Bodoh," kata Ludwig mulai meniru apa yang dikatakan oleh Gilbert," kalau aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, aku tak akan menangis seperti orang bodoh," kata Ludwig kini hanya dapat mengepalkan tangannya.

Pemuda Italia itu hanya dapat menatap Ludwig dalam diam. Air matanya sama sekali tidak dapat berhenti mengalir, "Ve... Gilbert-_san_ maafkan aku. Aku datang terlambat," katanya memukul tembok yang berada di sebelah nya. Sedangkan matanya kini tengah berusaha mencari-cari kesalahan yang bisa dilancarkan pada Ludwig namun tak satu pun ia temukan.

"_θλίψη δεν είναι το τέλος της ευτυχίας_"

Di taman itu, sang malaikat beralis tebal masih saja mengindahkan cermin ajaibnya. Ia sudah terlarut dalam kehidupan sang aktor dalam cerminnya. Bahkan ia tidak mampu untuk memerhatikan aktor-aktor lain hanya untuk aktor ini semata.

Mata biru terus menatap, dengan beberapa tetesan air mata ia jatuhkan untuk melihat kelanjutan kisah indah ini. Bukan kisah dongeng di mana semuanya akan berakhir bahagia. Bukan kisah nyata tidak selalu berakhir bahagia. Kisah di mana tidak seratus persen takdir yang mengatur hidup kita. Keinginan dan hak yang diberikan adalah pokok akan perubahan. Malaikat itu mengucapkan kembali beberapa kata Yunani,

"στην_ ευχάριστη θέση να αφήσει το Μεσαίωνα_".

Ludwig kini hanya dapat terduduk di bangku taman itu. Ia tak sanggup menerima kenyataan pahit kepergian kakaknya tercinta. Di bawah pohon rindang itu, ia hanya bersandar pada kuatnya batang pohon sambil terduduk. Bulir-bulir air matanya masih saja berjatuhan pada tanah-tanah kering di sekitar ia duduk. Mengingat pada masa-masa ia masih bersama dan bercanda. Ketika ia memerlakukannya sebagai adik perempuan yang kadang malah membuatnya kesal. Namun sekarang kenangan itu terasa seperti permen manis di kerongkongannya. Manisnya larut di dalam hati Ludwig.

Feliciano hanya dapat memandangi Ludwig dari jauh. Ia tahu bagaimana sakitnya ditinggalkan. ini adalah kali ketiga ia harus menerima kenyataan pahit ini. Namun ada suatu rasa berbeda bila ia berhadapan dengan Ludwig. Kesedihan apa pun yang ia alami menghilang bila ia bertemu dengan Ludwig. Sesuatu yang mengikat hubungan mereka namun belum pernah dirasakannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini ve...? Sekarang penghormatan terakhir untuk kakakmu sedangkan kau di sini hanya duduk-duduk ve...," katanya menarik Ludwig yang masih saja duduk di bawah pohon rindang itu.

"Aku masih belum mengakui kematiannya," kata Ludwig singkat dan padat.

Tangan Feliciano kini melepas tarikan lalu duduk di samping Ludwig. "Kau tahu, kata Antonio semua orang akan mengalami pertemuan dan perpisahan. Bila dahulu adalah pertemuan maka kini kau akan berpisah dengannya ve...," kata Feliciano memegang tangan dingin Ludwig. "Dunia tidak akan berubah bila semua orang selalu sama," lanjut Feliciano lagi lalu menarik Ludwig untuk melakukan penghormatan terakhir pada Gilbert Beilschmidt.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya sedikit … ya … sedikit tidak menerima apa yang baru saja terjadi beberapa hari ini," kata Ludwig yang masih saja duduk.

"Kalau kau tak mau, kau tak perlu memaksakannya, Ludwig. Pada saat pertama kali, aku hanya dapat duduk di pojok ruangan, tak dapat lagi melihat wajah dinginnya," kata Feliciano yang masih saja duduk di samping Ludwig.

"Sudah berapa kali kau mengalami sakit ini, Feli?" mata kosong itu masih saja mewarnai wajah Ludwig. Feliciano kini hanya dapat mengarahkan matanya ke langit sore itu lalu bersandar pada punggung Ludwig yang tinggi. Ia masih sulit untuk menjawabnya. Kali pertama ia mengeluarkan isi hatinya setelah kepergian dirinya ... HRE.

"Tidak perlu ku ungkapkan. Itu sudah menjadi sebuah tumor di dalam tubuhku bila aku mengingatnya ve...," kata Feliciano.

"Ya sudah mari kita buat lembaran baru hidup kita," kata Ludwig kini tersenyum kaku yang membuat Feliciano tersenyum. Ya hari baru untuk mereka berdua ...

"_χαμόγελο τώρα χαραγμένο πίσω_"

Cermin ajaib itu masih saja di genggam dengan erat oleh malaikat beralis tebal. Ia begitu adiktif akan sang aktor bahkan ia ingin mengubah pemikiran sang aktor secara serentak. Cinta tak terbalas, benar kata dewa cinta. Padahal ia selalu menertawakan manusia yang tengah tenggelam akan samudra cinta tak berujung di dalam cermin ajaib itu.

Sebuah kutukan, kutukan secara langsung dari dewa cinta. Kutukan manis yang menggetarkan hatinya. Ia pun menerawang masa depan_. Cintamu akan mengubah segalanya Ludwig, ketika kau lupa diri akan ada penyelamat untukmu. Membuat ku cemburu ..._ Namun ia mulai mengucapkan kembali beberapa patah kata dalam bahasa Yunani,

_"Αν και η προέλευση της ευτυχίας σας ζηλεύουν μου"_

Kini mata itu tidak memancarkan hangat seorang bijaksana namun beku sedingin es. Senyumnya tak akan dapat kembali seperti yang lalu. Ia bukan lagi Ludwig Beilschmidt yang dikenal oleh teman-temannya semasa perang. Ia terus membunuh orang-orang yang memiliki paham yang berbeda dengannya. Tak peduli itu adalah kenalan bahkan teman masa kecil. Yang pasti terlihat dari matanya adalah sebuah kekejaman. Tangannya kini dipenuhi oleh darah segar para penduduk tak bersalah.

"Maafkan kami. Kami tidak akan memberontak lagi," kata seorang wanita tua yang menatapnya dengan wajah ketakutan. Ia melihat pisau yang kini di genggam oleh Ludwig. Anak dari wanita itu tentu tak mau diam akan perlakuan Ludwig pada ibunya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau hanya dapat berani dengan wanita tua! Lawan aku kalau kau berani!" ucap pemuda Lithuania itu. Tentulah ia tidak menginginkan kejadian buruk terjadi pada ibunya yang ia sayangi.

"Tidak, Nak. Pergilah kau, Nak! Selamatkan penduduk desa dan pergilah sejauh-jauhnya." Wanita itu semakin mendorong pemuda Lithuania itu terus-menerus walaupun sang pemuda masih saja sungkan meninggalkan ibunya sampai pemuda Polandia menariknya dan membawanya lari.

Mata Ludwig kini makin berapi-api. Ia mengejar pemuda Lithuania dan pemuda Polandia itu. Ia ingin segera melenyapkan pemuda dengan rasa keadilan yang tinggi. Ia sangat membenci melihat matanya. Mata di mana ia masih bergantung pada Gilbert, ia terus menambah kecepatan, sampai wanita tua itu menghalanginya. Maka ia dengan tak segan-segan membunuh wanita tua itu dan cipratan hangat darah menghias siang itu. Ludwig tanpa tahu malu menjilat darah itu dengan tenang. Darah segar yang memberikan rasa yang berbeda. Ia pun pergi menatap wajah buruannya selanjutnya dan pergi dari tempat itu ...

Di tempat lain, tepatnya dibawah pohon-pohon rindang itu seorang pemuda yang baru saja kembali pada tempat ia dibesarkan. Namanya Feliciano. Ia sangat senang kembali dan tak sabar bertemu dengan Ludwig. Masih dengan lingkungan yang sama, situasi yang sama dan atmosfir yang sama seperti terakhir kali ia menginjakkan kakinya di tempat itu. Namun satu hal yang membuatnya berbeda. Wajah penduduk itu berbeda, tak ada lagi senyuman hangat dan sapaan ringan seperti dahulu. Kini wajah-wajah itu dihiasi dengan ketakutan dan ratapan gigi. Mereka berbisik-bisik sampai tak ada warga lain yang mendengarkan apa yang mereka perbincangkan.

"Permisi, Tuan. Boleh aku bertanya mengenai Ludwig Beilschmidt ve~?" tanya Feliciano sambil tersenyum hangat pada seorang pemudi Liechtenstein. Terlihat wajah hangatnya berubah menjadi wajah ketakutan. Terlihat sekali ia membelalakkan matanya disertai beberapa tetes air mata mengalir di wajahnya. Feliciano kini hanya bingung dengan penduduk-penduduk lain yang mendengarkan nama itu serta bisikan-bisikan kecil di antara mereka.

"Pemuda itu mencari Ludwig."

"Pemuda itu mau cari mati ya."

"Berani sekali pemuda itu."

"Ah, dia belum tahu mengenai kebengisan pemuda bernama Ludwig." Bisikan-bisikan itulah yang terdengar bagi telinga milik Feliciano sampai ia sangat bingung akan apa yang terjadi di kampung tersebut.

Pemuda Swiss itu kini menenangkan adiknya pemudi Liechtenstein itu. Ia menatap tajam Feliciano karena telah melukai perasaan adik manisnya," Apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Lily, pemuda Italia?" tanya pemuda Switzerland itu sambil mengongkang sebuah senjata AK 49.

"Ve~, aku hanya bertanya di mana Ludwig Beilschmidt tinggal ve~," kata Feliciano masih saja tenang dalam tutur katanya. Semakin banyak penduduk menghindar mundur, mereka menyangka Feliciano sebagai seorang komplotan yang didatangkan langsung untuk membantu pergerakan fasisme.

"Oh, dia tinggal di paling ujung kampung ini," kata pemuda Switzerland menunjuk arah utara. Setelah itu pemuda Switzerland itu mengajak adiknya sambil menenangkan pemudi itu.

Feliciano kini terus melangkah ke arah utara sambil menengok ke kanan dan kiri. Sungguh hal yang membingungkan bagi dirinya. Di saat Feliciano masih ada di kampung itu, Ludwig di elu-elukan sebagai seorang pahlawan yang menyelamatkan kampung dan negerinya setelah merebut kembali tanah kelahiran banyak warga di sini. Rumah itu kotor dan tak terurus. Tanaman liar tumbuh dengan subur. Sarang laba-laba yang bergantungan di mana-mana.

"Permisi, Ludwig. Ludwig, kau ada di dalam?" Feliciano kembali mengulang ketukan pertamanya. Tak ada tanggapan dari dalam, namun suara kaki yang kini tengah berjalan terdengar pada gendang telinga Feliciano.

"Datang untuk membayar pajak atau untuk keperluan lain? Kau siapa?" Suara berat itu dikenalinya sebagai suara Ludwig. Kemeja gelap dan celana merah membalut badannya. Apa yang terjadi padanya? Apa yang terjadi?

"Aku Feliciano, temanmu ve~," kata Feliciano sambil memberi salam hangat pada temannya. Ia menunggu senyum hangat yang biasa diberikan untuknya. Wajahnya datar bagaikan tembok. Tak terlihat satu pun kegembiraan di mata biru itu. Namun kebencian tiada henti keluar dari mata itu, menatap mata coklat Feliciano.

"Aku tak mengenalmu. Dan jaga sopan-santunmu, pemuda," katanya melepas salam hangat Feliciano dan tanpa ampun memukulnya dengan keras. Terdengar suara retakan pada saat Feliciano terbentur pada dinding teras rumah Ludwig yang sepantasnya tidak di sebut rumah.

Bukannya menolong, dia menatap tajam mata coklat Feliciano, mengangkat dagunya dan menyodokkan mulutnya dengan senapan laras panjangnya. Diam, tak ada suara setelah itu, hanya empat mata antara Ludwig dan Feliciano. Butir air mata mulai berjatuhan dari mata coklat Feliciano tersebut. Dengan segera Feliciano ingin meninggalkan tempat itu untuk menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri.

"Kau tidak akan bisa pergi! Aku ingin bermain-main denganmu dulu," katanya sambil menjilat darah Feliciano yang tercecer di lantai dengan jarinya."_Let's_ _play_, Feliciano," Ludwig kini mulai memainkan pisau dapurnya yang tajam dan indah~.

"_ο κόσμος είναι όμορφος, λόγω της κακίας και της καλοσύνης_"

(Dunia itu indah karena kejahatan dan kebaikan)

=To Be Continue=

Al-chan: akhirnya bisa santai juga, udah serius banget dari awal #tepar dengan sangat tidak elit

Mello: tapi ceritanya udah bagus kok~

Al-chan: beneran~ aiyah setelah 2-3 mingguan selesai juga chapter ini QwQ

terjemahan liat google, gue lupa nulis balik artinya QAQ #plak

Mello: tentu bolehkan kami minta reviewnya #kdip2


End file.
